


Tea?

by Tepidtea_cat (cheshire_cat99)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Iwaizumi Hajime, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Baristas, First Meetings, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, M/M, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Rated for Profanity, Self-Proclaimed Wingman, attempts at flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshire_cat99/pseuds/Tepidtea_cat
Summary: Here it is, Oikawa is taking a vacation and Iwaizumi can finally catch a break. maybe he can see what the fuss is about on this "Tobio-chan" customer.





	

Working in the Aoba Café is something that Iwaizumi enjoys nowadays. The cafe itself is a relatively old establishment, but it has a ‘homely’ atmosphere to the place. It doesn’t attempt to compete with the other more popular coffee house chains in terms of style and looks. It’s a hole-in-the-wall of sorts.

The place’s interior is more than shy of being outdated and used. The wooden tables are stained with coffee spills from over the years, and the booths’ vinyl benches are torn and left with obvious seating impressions. Even the soft lighting in the place is the kind that can only be produced by old light bulbs threatening to burn out. The tile flooring isn’t exactly reliving it’s prime either.

Despite the café being out of style, it surprisingly has steady business. Customers come in throughout the day, from opening to closing. Even if their numbers are a bit stretched. Most of their business came from the local college students. They’re quiet for the most part; they stick to studying or talking quietly amongst themselves as far as Iwaizumi saw it. 

Of course, Iwaizumi wasn’t able to experience this peace while working his job most of the time. Like any other job, it got busy most times and stressful. He also has to hear from Oikawa all day long. Don’t get him wrong, Oikawa is his best friend, they grew up together and all. But if he has to hear Oikawa complain about another customer he will punch something. He would prefer for that something to be Oikawa’s face.

So it’s a blessing that Oikawa is taking the week off from work to go with his family for their annual family vacation. It’s about time, Iwaizumi needs a deserved break from hearing about Oikawa’s daily complaints, especially about his number one self-proclaimed enemy “Tobio~chan”. He has talked about him nonstop since the beginning of college fall semester. The infamous customer “Tobio-chan”, as he was known to the other workers in the cafe, was driving Oikawa, and by association Iwaizumi, up the wall. 

-

“The shit I have to go through for this little-” Oikawa said before cutting himself off by with a groan. “You know what he ordered today.” He said without waiting for an answer. “A sugar-free, salted caramel and mocha flavored macchiato with caramel drizzle. Non-fat. Iced. And he didn’t even pretend to like it. He looked like he was going to choke when he drank it. I don’t make bad coffee! I swear he is doing this on purpose, trying to tell me I’m a bad barista.” 

The Tobio thing is really starting to get old.

-

Unlike Oikawa, who manned the register, Iwaizumi doesn’t work directly with the customers. He works back in the kitchen away from the register. He isn’t the best at the whole customer service thing. He’s polite, but a little rough around the edges. He is better in the kitchen anyway, working with his hands and dishes, not people. 

From what he has heard, customer service can get pretty hectic at times. So he gives Oikawa some slack since he does have to deal with that. Not surprisingly though, he is great at his job, always pleasant and wears the signature ‘the customer is always right’ kind of smile. He is also great at finding the smallest details to complain about, because he is petty like that. This one time he nagged on about how this one woman’s shoes clashed with her dress because they were not the same kind of red. It’s annoying the majority of the time, but sometimes, read sometimes, he is funny about it.

Surprisingly, for as much as he has heard about him, Iwaizumi has never actually seen the 'Tobio-chan'. From what he knew, the kid was tall. He had ‘boring flat black hair’, and ‘an angry bitch face that looks like it sneers at puppies’. 

“Really? Sneers at puppies?” Iwaizumi questioned one time.

“Yes! He does I swear!” Seeing the look on his face, Oikawa continued to rant. “Don’t give me that look, you haven’t seen the hate he holds for everything good and pure condensed into his cold, blue eyes. Come on Iwa~ listen to me, he just irritating~.” 

“Be an adult for once Shittykawa.”

-

If anyone asks Iwaizumi will just say he was curious. After hearing about someone for so long he just wanted to be able to put a face to the name. So when Iwaizumi has to cover in Oikawa’s place during his absence, he figures he might as well see who exactly this ‘Tobio-chan’ is. He just wants to quell a curiosity that’s been nicking at him since he first heard about the boy, he tells himself. 

He further learns that he doesn’t have that good of a detailed description to go by. It turns out, a lot of people come into Aoba Café with black hair and blue eyes. He also doesn’t know if Tobio is a first name, last name, or just a nickname from Oikawa himself. The only big thing that is missing from all of the other customers is that none of them have that iconic ‘resting bitch face’ that Tobio seems to have. 

Though some were rude and snappy, and they irritated the shit out of Iwaizumi. He deserves more tips than what he is getting.

So as the day wore on, Iwaizumi forgot about his little search for the illusive ‘Tobio-chan’. Manning a register, he learns, is tiring. He also learns that he is adequate, at best, at being a barista, something Hanamaki loves to point out to him every chance he gets. Thankfully he is on the same clock schedule as Hanamaki today. Iwaizumi doesn’t dwell on how bad the day could have gone without the extra help.

By an hour or so until closing, the small Aoba Café had mostly cleared out. Here and there, the remanding customers sat around talking amongst themselves. The regular college students are studying for their classes. 

The atmosphere was calm, the quiet muffled by turning pages in textbooks and idle chatting.

Iwaizumi himself, was wiping down one of the tables in the back when the door to the café banged open, the bells above the door not needed, startling some of the customers. Like that, the content feeling of peace inside the old place was broken. Inside came a boy with bright orange hair, excitedly yelling back to his friends following behind. 

The group of kids headed to one of the front window booths. Iwaizumi walked back to his station not paying them any mind. He stood next to Hanamaki, who was playing on his phone, crossing his arms. He was about to get onto his coworker for looking unprofessional when he heard one of the new customers’ yell at the orange kid, who was still talking excitedly. “Shut up Dumbass. We’re inside a restaurant!” The orange kid argued back saying how he was doing the exact same. 

Iwaizumi resigned not to even try with Hanamaki and instead looked out at the loud group. They’re college age it looked like. He didn’t notice at first because of how short the orange one was. Besides the obvious loud duo, who were still whisper shouting at each other, there were two others with them. They kept to themselves more. One is a tall blond guy with glasses, sharing his headphones with his friend, who has freckles and some unruly hair. They tried to not look like they were accompanied with the other two, not that Iwaizumi could blame them, but the effort was pointless. 

From what he could see, the last one had straight raven hair that fell just above his eyes. It had a soft glow to it in the dim yellow lighting. Iwaizumi couldn’t see his face that well. Just enough to tell he looked pissed at his friend. Nonetheless, something seemed familiar about him, but Iwaizumi didn’t know what. He knows he has never seen him before. At least he doesn’t think so. Maybe it was the way he looked mad? Something about his face or expression seemed familiar.  
Iwaizumi drops his gaze from them just as the loud duo break away from their friends’ table to order. He notices Hanamaki recede into background.

The short orange one stops short in front of Iwaizumi. “Huh!” He started upon seeing him and continues in a rush. “Where’s Oikawa? He is always the one working here right now. Is he sick? Who are you?”

Iwaizumi gives him a brief explanation that Oikawa is taking a vacation and that he is filling in for his usual shift. The kid seems content with this, and he wastes no time listing off drinks for he and his friends at the table.

As he does that, Iwaizumi passively gazed off at his friend again. Blue. His eyes are blue and squinted just a little bit as he decided on what to order. He pursed his lips a bit in thought. He wasn’t exactly Iwaizumi’s type, if he had one, but he was cute. 

“Um, excuse me?” the orange kid looked between Iwaizumi and his friend. Iwaizumi feels the back of his neck heat up in mild embarrassment. “Yes, Sorry. Is that all? A grande caramel Americano, a plain grande black coffee, and a white chocolate mocha in a tall, extra whipped topping. Also a croissant on the side.” 

Thankfully, the other hadn’t noticed his staring. 

The boy confirms his order and gives his name, Hinata Shouyou, along with his other friends’ names. After paying he pokes his friend, signaling it’s his turn. Muttering a soft, but exasperated “Kageyama.” Up until now the other had still been glaring at the menu board above Iwaizumi’s head. 

It’s like he wakens up from a trance, appearing mildly surprised while shooting Hinata a quick glance before finally looking at Iwaizumi. The blue in Kageyama’s eyes is just as intense as he thought it was when it is looking right at him. Iwaizumi watches as Kageyama’s tensed up face slowly relaxes into something less intense. Hinata nudges Kageyama again expectantly. His eyes widen before breaking eye contact with Iwaizumi looking at the bakery display growing flustered. Remembering that he is supposed to be working his job, Iwaizumi asks him what he would like to order. Continuing to look off to the side, Kageyama begins stumbling out his order. “I’ll… have, the iced mocha caramel flavored coffee.” He says. “In a tall!” He adds on in a rush. 

Before Iwaizumi tells him the total for his order Hinata butts in, “Heh~ Kageyama, again with this?” Then he continues with a smug air. “I just don’t think you can handle the taste of coffee.” Adding on a teasing tilt to his voice as he said the last part. He swiftly dodges a hit to his head from Kageyama as a rebute.

“What’s that supposed to mean!” Kageyama begins to argue. “I can drink coffee.”

“Just saying you don’t like it. Haven’t before so why would you now?” Hinata says simply.

“I can drink it.”

“But you complain about it every time.”

“I might like this one!” To stop them from disturbing the other customers Iwaizumi intervenes, saying the first thing that comes to his mind. “Why not just order some tea?” 

That’s what people drink right, Iwaizumi thought, when they don’t like coffee? Tea? 

Judging by the blank looks that both Kageyama and Hinata are giving him, he had thought wrong. 

Kageyama speaks up. “Tea?”

To cover up his assumption, Iwaizumi gives a brief explanation. “Yeah, most of the people who come in either order the coffee or tea. Coffee is strong and bitter so it’s not for everyone? Maybe, you are just more of a tea kind of person?” He hopes that makes sense, he really isn’t good at this kind of thing. Kageyama just continues to stare, the frown lines in his face deepening. 

Deep in thought, Kageyama closes his eyes briefly, and gives a quick nod seeming to come to a conclusion. “I’ll take the tea.” He declares with an out of place determination. 

Without missing a beat, Iwaizumi responds. “Okay, what kind?” 

Iwazumi had to was tempted to laugh when he saw how fast Kageyama’s face dropped. If he had to put a name to it, he would say his expression was pouty.

To cut the boy some slack, Iwaizumi only told him their most popular flavors. “How about an earl grey or green tea, a lot of people like those. We also have chai, that’s pretty good too. You can get it regular or iced, same for latte.” He said with the first easy smile all day. 

Kageyama said he knew he liked lattes, so they went with that option. After a bit of talking, Iwaizumi was able to interest Kageyama into an earl grey tea, a London Fog officially. 

During this conversation exchange Hinata stood to the side for the most part still looking between them, a slow look coming onto his face.

Kageyama goes to pay for his drink order and their hands touch when Iwaizumi gives him his change. His hand feels clammier than he would like to admit. Kageyama starts to follow Hinata when Iwaizumi reaches over and taps his arm, giving him a pointed look. With a light blush Kageyama pauses and turns back to him. “I’m going to need a name for your order aren’t I?” Iwaizumi said even though he already knows his name, and the café is as good as empty now, so there isn’t really a point to this. Iwaizumi just wanted the excuse for, he didn’t know what. 

He stutters out a quick “Kageyama Tobio” before hurrying back to his booth. 

Iwaizumi puts together all of the orders that Hanamaki left to him. Kageyama Tobio. That’s the little shit in all his glory? Huh. Oikawa forgot to mention exactly how cute the little ‘Tobio-chan’ really was. Iwaizumi distantly wonders if he was too direct.

Iwaizumi has finished the orders for a Tsukishima and a Yamaguchi, and is beginning Hinata’s order when he hears loud barks of laughter from the last group’s table. When he looks up at them he sees the Hinata kid and the other one with the freckles, ‘Yamaguchi right? That’s who got his order,’ snickering at what must of been a joke told by the blond, ‘Tsukishima,’ judging his smug look. Kageyama, on the other hand, was not laughing along with them. Instead, he is blushing? Kageyama is trying to shove paper napkins onto Hinata to make him stop laughing. 

Iwaizumi doesn’t bother to stop himself from laughing this time. Laughing quietly, he notices Hanamaki who was already looking back at him. Since he abandoned his post to Iwaizumi he has been lounging at one of the free tables. He had an odd look on his face. Iwaizumi wondered if he didn’t like the mess the group was making or something. But no he just smirks back at him before going back to his phone. Deciding it was best not to try to figure out what he was thinking, Iwaizumi stole one last glance at Kageyama’s table. He caught his eye before Kageyama looked away when Tsukishima began talking again. 

Iwaizumi puts the finishing touches onto Hinata’s order, the extra whipped cream he means, when Hanamaki saunters back around the counter. Iwaizumi doesn’t pay him much mind as he calls out Hinata’s name to come get his drink. He leaves the drink for him to pick up on the counter and goes to get out the next cup to start Kageyama’s drink when a terrible idea comes to him. He hesitates with the marker to the cup. What if, instead of calling out Kageyama’s name or writing it out on the cup, he wrote something flirty. Like some stupid ass cheesy pickup line? It would probably, no definitely be something he would regret, especially if Oikawa hears about it. Knowing him, Iwaizumi knows he probably has done it before. That jackass, it probably worked too. 

For Iwaizumi though, that kind of thing doesn’t work. He can’t believe he even thought of it in the first place.

In the end, he writes ‘Kageyama Tobio’ down the side of the cup before turning around to start making the drink.

By the time he finishes the London Fog all the customers have left, including the Yamaguchi and Tsukishima kids. Hinata stayed back with Kageyama. Iwaizumi calls out his name, signaling his order is ready. They both get up and get their bags together so they can leave. 

Kageyama is fidgeting again when he finally comes up to the counter. Hinata is waiting by the door. He barely looks at him this time either. Iwaizumi probably did something last time for this reaction. He can feel the back of his neck and ears heat up in embarrassment.

Kageyama takes the cup from him, then switches it to his other hand so that he could rearrange his bag strap. He pauses mid stride looking down at the cup. Iwaizumi sees him stop, did he messed it up or is it just not what Kageyama was expecting? Kageyama stiffens up in shock and sneaks a glance back at him, eyes widened and an even brighter blush covering his entire face. Iwaizumi nods to the cup not fully understanding what was happening. Then he sees black smeared on Kageyama’s hand. Then on the cup Iwaizumi sees a number written on it. Not just any number, but his own personal number. With the words ‘call me -Iwa.’ 

Shit, there’s even a heart drawn next to Kageyama’s name.

He stutters out a thank you before bolting, not giving Iwaizumi a chance to comprehend what just happened.

The door doesn’t close fast enough for Iwaizumi to miss Hinata’s smug comment to Kageyama as they left. “So, did you get his number?”

\---

“Sooo Iwa~chan, what’s this I hear about you flirting with the customers while I was gone. Are you planning on stealing my devoted regulars?”

The week before was too short. Oikawa came back to work today off from his vacation. He has spent the majority of his break showing Iwaizumi all of the pictures he took and telling him all the stuff that happened. Iwaizumi, on the other hand, is not on his break. Instead he is washing dishes. He sighs, flicking soapy water at his friend. “What are shit are you talking about now Trashykawa.”

Oikawa turns toward him with a hurt expression, and with his right hand over his heart he said in a winy voice. “You actually flirted with customers, and I missed it. To think the day had actually come, and I was not here to witness it. You even used some of my pickup lines~!”

Iwaizumi sputtered, “I did not use one of your stupid pickup lines!” Or any pickup lines. 

Before Oikawa started up again, a hand clapped on Iwaizumi’s back. He turned around to see Hanamaki leaning on him grinning. He laughs as Iwaizumi pushes him off. “You should have seen the kid Oikawa. Barely got over himself around our Iwaizumi. I don’t think he even noticed the attempts Iwaizumi made at being a better human, not that I blame him. Man, after all this time I didn’t know his face could make any other expression than that glare of his.” Said Hanamaki, before laughing again.

Oikawa froze, “Huh?”

Hanamaki rubbed the back of his head thinking. “You know, him, that guy who comes in nearly every day with most of the volleyball team. You complain about what’s-his-name all the time.” He waves his hand around in the air trying to find his name. “Dark hair and ‘blue eyes that judge you’ or some shit.” He lists off before giving up. 

There was a pause, then Oikawa squawked. “What! Iwa-chan!” Looking affronted, “I can’t believe you have betrayed me!”

“Shut up SHittykawa, get back to work.” Iwaizumi turned back to the dishes he was washing. Thankfully someone called out from the front. “Oikawa, breaks over.”

He hears Oikawa sniffle, “You will not have my blessing!”

Before he makes it through the door from the kitchen he gets hit in the back of the head with a spoon. “I wasn’t asking for it Dipshit, get back to work!”

**Author's Note:**

> The first text Iwaizumi got from Kageyama was that night. He told him that didn’t like the drink. It turned out Kageyama likes neither coffee or tea. So after that he mostly orders a plain ice water (much to his other friends' enjoyment).  
> They text regularly and hang out.


End file.
